


Odin

by daddywarbats (TwinEnigma)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Short One Shot, post original series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-06
Updated: 2008-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinEnigma/pseuds/daddywarbats
Summary: There are ravens on the fence. Relena is insightful. Heero is watchful.





	Odin

            “I think they like you,” Relena said, teasingly.

            Heero snorted, rolling his eyes.  “Don’t be silly, they’re just birds.”

            One of the two ravens squawked at them from its perch on the fence, seemingly indignant, and flapped its wings.

            “Well, it doesn’t look like they’re going anywhere soon,” she observed, smiling slightly.  “Maybe we should name them?”

            He gave her a pointed look as he sipped his coffee.  “They’re not pets.”

            “Oh, I know,” Relena said, looking up at the pair of crows again.  She sighed, tapping her pen against the table absently.  “...They do seem remarkably intelligent, though.  Maybe they used to belong to someone.”

            Heero gave the birds a critical look and could spot nothing that indicated the birds had been tampered with on the surface.  He made a mental note to come back with a tranquilizer and get a closer look at them.

            “Heero,” Relena said.  She had a very thoughtful expression on her face, the sort she always seemed to get when she was on the verge of some sort of realization.  “Your name, before you met me... It was Odin, right?”

            He blinked in surprise and then schooled his face, nodding.

            “Hunin and Munin!” she stated suddenly, smiling.  “That’s what we’ll call them!”

            Curiously, he leaned forward in his chair and gave her one of his patented ‘ _do-explain-this-to-me_ ’ glares.

            “In legends, it’s said that the Norse god Odin had two ravens,” Relena explained patiently.  “And that each day, they would bring him news of the world.  Their names were Hunin, meaning _thought_ , and Munin, meaning _memory_.”

            There was a squawk and a fluttering of wings as the two ravens took flight, disappearing into one of the nearby trees.

            “Hn,” Heero said, smiling just a little bit.

            Relena smiled back, toying with her pen a little, and shyly blushed as she resumed working on her paperwork.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted under my old old old ffnet with the Worst pseud oh god; just porting it over as I plan to close that old account.


End file.
